<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberries and Oreos by Phantomxlegend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902288">Strawberries and Oreos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend'>Phantomxlegend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consent is Sexy, Fluff, It is pure fluff, It's PG I swear, Kayla ships them hard, M/M, Making Out, Nico has a surprise for Will, Nico is a good boyfriend, Nico reassures Will I guess, Slight making out, Will is awkward, Will is his own cockblock, solangelo, solangelo fluff, will is a good boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t steal them did you?”<br/>Nico gasped, “I would never.”<br/>Or in which Nico sets up a little picnic for Will and it can only lead to fluff and awkwardness (plus Nico making bad life decisions)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson one-shots :p [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberries and Oreos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, here we are with the solangelo.  But this time it isn't one AM for once.  So I got this idea when I was chopping up strawberries for a strawberry shortcake.  Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Will!” Nico shouted, bursting into the infirmary. Will jumped, flinging the roll of bandages across the room. Kayla burst out laughing, she had come from the backroom and almost got hit in the face with said roll of bandages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico! There could have been a patient in here!” Will exclaimed, heat rising to his cheeks. Kayla bent down and picked up the roll of bandages.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Considering that capture the flag is a few days from now and there hasn’t been any serious activity, I figured that the most serious injury you would have would be Percy coming in here with some scrapes,” Nico shrugged, rocking back and forth on his heels, “or the infirmary would be empty, which it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just getting all on the defense because your boyfriend scared you, Will,” Kayla insisted, tossing the bandages back to Will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “You’re not injured are you Nico? Or is there an emergency.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is an emergency regarding our relationship,” Nico said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Will’s eyes widened with surprise, “are you breaking up with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? No, no, no, no,” Nico shook his head quickly, walling over to Will, “I’m not breaking up with you, I would never break up with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, you scared me for a second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a surprise for you,” Nico took Will’s hand and pulled him to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico, I have a job to do,” Will insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go look at your surprise Will, don’t be such a stiff,” Kayla urged, giving Will a small shove towards Nico, “The infirmary has been slow today and you should go spend time with your boyfriend, I won’t burn the place down while you’re gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will blushed and glanced down at his feet, “yeah alright, if anything happens though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it, go, go,” Kayla herded both boys out of the infirmary. Nico beamed up at Will. Will blushed harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what sort of surprise do you have?” Will asked, intertwining his fingers with Nico’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Nico smirked, squeezing Will’s hand before he started to pull Will in the direction of the woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I be worried about what you’ve planned? It’s not skeletons is it?” Will furrowed his eyebrows, stumbling over a tree root.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not skeletons, Will,” Nico rolled his eyes, “and don’t sound so nervous, this took me all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s why I’ve barely seen you today,” Will concluded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut your eyes,” Nico instructed firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better not kill me,” Will said, closing his eyes and letting Nico guide him through the woods. After a few minutes of walking, Nico stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can open your eyes now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will opened his eyes and gasped, they were on a small cliff that overlooked the lake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the grass spread out was a black blanket with skulls and crossbones on it, a collection of snacks were spread out on the blanket, real name brand, in the package, snacks. Along with a bowl of strawberries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did all this?” Will asked, his eyes sparkling. Nico beamed with pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it? I found this place one time when I messed up a shadow jump, I figured that you would like it but I couldn’t find an excuse to bring you here,” Nico shifted his weight from foot to foot, nervous of how Will would respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nico, I love it. I can’t believe you put all this together for me,” Will wrapped his arms around Nico and pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him on the top of the head. Nico smiled into Will’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay but c’mon let’s sit down,” Nico wriggled out of Will’s grasp and plopped down on the blanket, patting the spot next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with the skull blanket?” Will asked, rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a gift from Hazel, it was the only blanket that I had to spare since it wasn’t one of my sheets,” Nico responded, opening a bag of Oreos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you get all these?” Will asked, pulling the bowl of strawberries towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that, and I figured that you’d like at least something healthy, and I know that you love the fresh strawberries from the strawberry fields,” Nico waved his hand dismissively, splitting the Oreo apart and scraping off the frosting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t steal them did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico gasped, “I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have nothing against stealing things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t steal anything, I swear,” Nico held up his hand, it would have been a touching gesture if he hadn’t raised his left hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose you went out and picked these yourself either,” Will nodded to the strawberries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I made a deal with Katie,” Nico said, setting the cookie part of the Oreo on his knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t just eat the frosting Nico,” Will insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will eat the cookie, just not right now,” Nico responded, grabbing a strawberry and shoving it in Will’s mouth, “you should try the strawberries, I worked hard to get them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will laughed and out of spite ate the strawberry whole, leaves and all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WIll! That’s gross,” Nico cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico huffed and ate the frosting out of another Oreo. Will grabbed one of the cookies that were resting on Nico’s knee and ate it. Nico huffed but didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Will muttered, scooting closer to Nico and resting his head on Nico’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Nico said, which Will took as his way of saying ‘you’re welcome’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Will wrapped one arm around Nico’s waist and ate another one of the discarded cookies, “this is super unhealthy though, don’t make it a habit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I brought strawberries too,” Nico insisted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should try them too,” Will shoved a strawberry in Nico’s mouth, Nico laughed and ate the strawberry before pressing his lips to Will’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small pile of Oreo cookies tumbled to the blanket as Nico shifted so that he was facing Will, deepening the kiss. Will cupped Nico’s cheeks in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico tasted like strawberries and Oreos, which wasn’t a very good combination but Will didn’t want to pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just can’t help yourself can you?” Nico breathed, as Will pulled away from the kiss. His face was flushed but when Will smiled, Nico’s heart leaped up into his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help myself, no, you’re just too irresistible,” Will pressed kisses along Nico’s jaw, trailing his hands down his sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico tangled his hands in Will’s hair and let out a shaky sigh. Suddenly, Will pulled away. The blush was still apparent on his face but the color had significantly drained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh gods, I should have…” Will stumbled over his words, pulling his hands away from Nico, “I should have asked if that was okay… I just went for it… gods, Nico, I’m sorry I should have asked you if you were okay with that,” it all came out in a fast jumbled mess but Nico understood it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, Woah, Will it’s okay,” Nico insisted, his eyes wide with surprise. Nico put his hands over Will’s, “you don’t need to worry, I was okay with it, heck, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoying </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still should have asked,” Will looked down at his lap, he played with Nico’s fingers, “Sorry, I’ve ruined the whole mood now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s okay Will,” Nico brushed Will’s bangs out of his face, “you didn’t ruin anything, you were just worried, I appreciate that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Will shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me,” Nico tilted Will’s head up to look at him, “consent is good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will didn’t say anything but he still looked pretty upset, in an attempt to help his mood Nico grabbed a fresh oreo from the bag and handed it to Will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Will smiled weakly and took the Oreo, he twisted the top cookie off and handed the bottom half to Nico. There was some frosting on each of the cookies but mostly on the half that Will gave Nico.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You couldn’t possibly ruin the mood by asking if it was okay,” Nico said, stuffing the bottom half of the oreo in his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them sat in silence for a while, Will picked at the hem of his shirt, Nico continued eating the cream out of the Oreos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Will,” Nico said, leaning against Will’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Will hummed, taking one of the cookies from Nico’s pile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On a scale of 1-10, how bad do you think it would taste if I put a strawberry in place of the frosting on the Oreos?” Nico asked, eyeing the bowl of strawberries on the blanket in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that you are a hazard to society,” Will said but he grabbed a strawberry and handed it to Nico, “do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico grinned and pressed the strawberry between two of the cookies, with Will urging him on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nico soon regretted his decisions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, yeah, Will is super awkward and Nico comes in with horrible life decisions to save the day.  I hope that you enjoyed whatever this was.  Remember, consent is sexy kids and comments are my life.  Thanks for reading, love you all &lt;3. <br/>Ps.<br/>Thanks for all the kudos on my other stories, it means a lot to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>